


She Chose, He Wanted

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the Hero Wedding of the Century... her heart's desire shows up and tells her something devastating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Chose, He Wanted

Dinah closed the door very softly behind her in the predawn light. Leaving the beachside bungalow to its sleeping occupant, she turned to go down to the small cove she had eyed in their stroll the night before, to get in a work out before Ollie woke and claimed her time again.

She made it just out of sight, before _he_ was there. Every crime, every atrocity flooded to her mind, fueling the white hot rage and burning anger that consumed her soul every time she remembered two years of his head games, reeling her in, keeping her close, to keep an eye on Oracle most likely.

"Don't call them." The words would have been one more reason to scream bloody murder, but for the tone. It conveyed a sense of knowing he had regrets. "Five minutes, then I will be gone."

"That's a hell of a lot longer than you _gave_ anyone in the last two years, why the hell should I let you have it?"

"Because I've been nothing more than a puppet!" The hissed, hurting admission caused him to look away, unable to bear the things done in his name, by his hand, and none of it consistent with his life or code. "Little Bird…"

Her shoulders tensed as she heard the pain in his voice, the anger and…regret?…and she took one step towards him, her eyes widening. "Slade?" It appalled her how easily his name still fell from her lips.

He started to raise a hand to her face, but his eye glanced down at her hands…and he tensed even more.

"Two weeks too late," he whispered. "Be sure of this, Little Bird. Be sure of just what you have done, by taking him back…but if it is what you want…."

Her eyes glittered darkly at him, at the tone of his voice as he said that, "Two _years_ too late, Slade!" she snapped before she could stop herself, all of the anger and rage and betrayal she'd felt since he'd drawn blade against her League for a rapist's sake boiling to the surface.

He could not help but take a step toward her, face drawn and taut with anger and pain. "Yes, Dinah! Two years and my entire life taken from me! To find you…" He choked off the words. "You've made your choice, Little Bird. Pray it makes you happy in the longer nights." He turned fully away from her, intending to leave.

"Slade..." She could no more not call after him than she could stop breathing, hand reaching out, "Slade, wait. I..." 

He paused, turning just enough to view her, to let her hand brush his arm. "I do want you to be at peace, Dinah…it was not me that ever wished you harm." His voice was soft and full of repressed emotions. "No price yet high enough…" He gave her just the slightest smile, an apology for his harsh tone.

"I..." she made herself swallow the words she could feel waiting as she heard his voice echo 'only when I want to buy things', and looked up at him. "Would you... tell me? What happened, I mean."

His larger hand covered her slim one, as he slowly shook his head. "It hardly matters now, Little Bird." He gave her fingers a light squeeze. "Just remember, even if he doesn't mean it, if he hurts you, I'll make sure he regrets it."

"It matters to _me_ , Slade." She looked the 'please' up at him, then couldn't help but smile at the familiar tone of his voice making a promise of mayhem. He returned that smile, allowed himself to caress her face just once, then took a long step back and away.

"My gift to you, my little bird…to know it was not me." He would never budge from his promise to himself, to make no excuses that would eventually haunt his son, or his son's friend.

"Damnit, Wilson... everyone on the planet wants you, and not everyone knows you the way I do, to be able to tell you're telling the truth!" 

"Nor will they find me, little sister." 

"Even you can't hide from all of the Titans, Slade... not after... not for as long as they're going to hunt..." 

He smiled tightly. "Little Bird...they won't have reason to look for me, when I am done." He turned to walk away, secure in the knowledge she believed him.

"Slade... I'd convinced myself it was all a lie..." she wasn't sure even he would hear her over the waves and the early gulls.

"I learned when Joey was five, what lying to the woman I love brings," he said, his voice pitched to just barely reach her ears before he was gone around a dune.

Her hand tightened into a fist as she slid to the ground, knees drawing up to her chest, and she rested her cheek against them, the feel of her nails cutting into her palms nothing compared to what it felt like inside her chest.


End file.
